4 années
by Sano-chan H
Summary: 4 ans après la série, il se passe enfin quelque chose entre deux des personnages... à lire et à reviewer !


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : 4 années

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, etc… mdr ! Vous verrez bien !

Couple : Ritsuka X Soubi

Source: Loveless

Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kouga Yun et si quelqu'un a son adresse pour que je sache où aller les chourer, j'ai encore un cadeau d'annif à faire… Ritsuka ?...Ritsuka… ! Viens ici !!! Désolée Scouby, mais va falloir que je courre après apparemment, donc, c'est pas pour tout de suite… --°

Bla bla : Fic promise à my Scoub, donc chose promise chose due, la voici la voila, cette fic est pour toi ! (Sano mode Doremi, 4 ans d'age mental --°)

Notes : "pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

4 années

« - Ritsuka ! Ritsuka ! Allez, viens !

- Naaan ! Attends, je veux pas rentrer maintenant !

- Ritsuka, t'as bien assez bu comme ça ! On rentre.

- Mais Yuhiko…

- Nan ! Pas de Yuhiko qui tienne ! On rentre je te dis ! »

La jeune fille traîna son ami par la manche jusqu'à la sortie de la boite de nuit, mais ils n'atteignirent jamais la porte. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol avant d'avoir atteint son but. Ivre mort.

La porte en question s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur un homme grand, mince, blond, habillé de vêtements noirs très moulants. Il portait des lunettes et des bandages autour du cou et ses cheveux étaient très longs.

« - Soubi-kun ! Tu tombes bien !

- Je vois ça…

- Tu voudrais pas m'aider ? Je dois ramener Ritsuka chez lui mais dans cet état ça ne va pas être facile en scooter, il va nous faire avoir un accident…

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, tu peux aller rejoindre Yayoi, vous rentrez ensemble non… ?

- Mais… Comment sais-tu que je dors chez lui ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses… - »

Soubi empoigna le jeune garçon et le hissa sur son dos, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit la porte côté passager et installa Ritsuka, toujours abruti par l'alcool. Il fit signe à Yayoi et Yuhiko qui fermèrent leur casque avant de lui adresser un grand sourire et de partir tout les deux. Il prit le volant et démarra le moteur, quittant à son tour le parking de la boite de nuit.

Ritsuka se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard, dans un canapé qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il se releva d'un bon, mais la tête lui tourna vite. Il ne tenait décidément pas l'alcool et il avait prit la cuite de sa vie. Il avait un de ces mal de crâne ! Plus jamais, plus jamais il se le jura, plus jamais il ne boirait autant…

Mais où pouvait-il être ? Se levant du canapé, il regarda un peu autour de lui. Il vit un appartement assez spacieux, mais pas trop grand, à la déco sobre mais ni sombre ni triste ou morne pour autant, des couleurs pastel mais pas fades… Un paradoxe à lui tout seul cet appart, comme son propriétaire sans doutes… il savait donc où il était : Chez Agatsuma Soubi.

Le concerné sorti à ce moment là de la salle de bain. Les cheveux trempés, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jean à peine fermé… Oh my god (Tiens, ça me dis quelque chose c't'e phrase… Duo ? Où te caches-tu encore ?!) ! Ritsuka sentit à la vue de ce corps magnifique qu'il ne se retiendrait pas longtemps à ce train là…

« - Tu es réveillé ?

- Tu es nu…

- Hein ? Mais non ! T'es encore bourré toi…

- Nan, ça va mieux.

- Vu ce que tu viens de me sortir j'ai des doutes…

- Désolé… Mais… »

Ritsuka s'approcha doucement de son interlocuteur. Il posa ses mains sur son torse, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Malgré la fait qu'il ait énormément grandit durant les dernières années, il n'arrivait qu'à l'épaule de Soubi, il faisait bien encore une tête de moins que lui.

Soubi fut tout d'abord surprit, puis se dit que Ritsuka osait ce genre de geste de plus en plus souvent et ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça. Il répondit à son baiser, sans passion, mais pas froidement, juste assez pour qu'il ne se sente pas rejeté. Ritsuka se rendit pourtant bien compte de ce manque de coopération de la part de son aîné. Il décida de lui prouver qu'il était sérieux, qu'il ne faisait pas ça à la légère…

Le brun laissa doucement l'une de ses mains descendre le long du corps longiligne de son ami, frôlant sa peau du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner. Il défit la ceinture du jeune homme, qui l'arrêta, se détachant de lui.

« - Ritsuka, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

- Si. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais… »

Sur ces mots, comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il se rapprocha à nouveau de Soubi, et recommença à l'embrasser. Laissant libre cours aux fantaisies des ses mains, de ses lèvres, et de sa langue impertinente… Il voulait goûter à chaque parcelle de la peau de Soubi.

Celui-ci de son côté, avait peur. Il ressentait à nouveau la crainte qu'il ressentait autre fois avec Seimei. Il avait peur que l'histoire se répète, il avait peur de blesser Ritsuka et d'être blessé lui aussi… Pourtant, il écouta son corps au lieu de sa tête, et se perdit dans les caresses du plus jeune. L'entourant lui aussi de ses bras forts, il lui ôta sa chemise, caressant son dos, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en l'embrasant…

Ils se retrouvèrent on se sait trop comment dans la chambre de Soubi, sur le lit, nus, à s'embrasser passionnément. Un peu trop peut-être…

Ritsuka sentit bientôt la main fine et ferme de Soubi sur son sexe dressé. Il entama des vas et viens réguliers, rapides et puissants, arrachant à Ritsuka des râles de plaisir… mais soudain, le blond le lâcha d'un coup et recommença à l'embrasser, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il lui titilla de la langue et des dents les tétons, descendant jusqu'à son bas ventre… Il passa quelques coups de langue rapides sur le gland de Ritsuka pour qui la pression se faisait insoutenable. Soubi arrêta ses tortures si agréables soient-elles, et le prit entièrement en bouche. Si doux, si chaud, si humide… un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il ne se contiendrait plus très longtemps… Mais Soubi en avait décidé autrement, il cessa et remonta au visage de Ritsuka, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres une fraction de seconde. Il lui murmura à l'oreille 'Prend-moi…' et saisissant sa main, se mit à lui lécher les doigts, pas vraiment dépaysé par rapport à sa précédente activité.

Ritsuka lui retira bientôt ses doigts, pour les introduire un à un dans un orifice situé plus au Sud… Au bout de quelques vas et viens, il les remplaça par son membre impatient.

Emporté par les vagues de plaisir, Ritsuka fit ses coups de reins de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds… Leurs cris, à l'unisson, se faisaient de plus en plus forts, résonant toujours plus contre les murs de la chambre.

Ritsuka se saisit du sexe douloureux de son aîné et le caressa au rythme de ses assauts frénétiques. L'emportant avec lui sur l'océan de plaisir qui les submergeait.

D'incalculables minutes plus tard, ils se libérèrent ensemble dans un dernier cri d'intense plaisir et Ritsuka retomba épuisé sur son amant. Tous les deux à bout de souffle, ils commencèrent à somnoler et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ritsuka ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il c'était passé. Il se leva difficilement, assommé par un mal de crâne impressionnant, enfila un caleçon (ne cherchant même pas à savoir pourquoi il était nu) et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne se rappelait même pas comment il était arrivé là, mais pourtant il savait qu'il était chez Soubi.

Le Soubi en question sortit de la salle de bain au moment même où Ritsuka y entrait. Soubi le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Ritsuka, Suki da yo… »

Il ne le disait pas comme d'habitude, il l'avait dit avec plus de tendresse dans la voix, avant, il prononçait ces mots pourtant si important avec une telle froideur… Ca n'avait rien à voir.

Soubi passa sa main dans le dos du jeune homme, caressant sa peau, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ritsuka eut alors un flash back, en quelques secondes, tout lui revint en tête. Les mains de Soubi sur lui, lui en Soubi… Ils avaient couché ensemble.

Réfléchissant en deux secondes et demi montre en main, Ritsuka décida que ça n'avait rien de bien grave. La question principale était de savoir s'ils devaient entamer une vraie relation ou en rester là. Il était hors de question pour lui de n'avoir qu'une relation de 'copains de lit'…

« - Soubi ?

- Hum ?

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Comment ça on fait quoi ? »

Mauvaise réponse… pas bon signe du tout ce genre de phrase…

« - Ben…

- Que dirais-tu d'emménager ici ?

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, j'ai bien assez de place et ça fait un bon moment que je me demande comment t'arracher aux griffes de ta détraquée de mère.

- …

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite… Je ne veux pas te presser, c'est une décision importante.

- Soubi, … aishiteru. »

Ritsuka avait eut la réponse à sa question. Et il avait eut celle qu'il attendait.

« - Tu sais Ritsuka, j'ai vraiment eut peur que tu me jettes ce matin, tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool quand tu m'as sauté dessus hier soir…

- Nan, pas moyen, ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

- Hum ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça ?

- … ?

- Depuis le jour où je t'ai connu, le jour où tu m'as embrassé dans le parc… ça fait 4 ans, 4 années… »

OWARI !!!

Wouah ! C'est dur d'être fickeuse ! (je l'écris comme je veux d'abord ! ) C'est ma phrase de la soirée. J'ai commencé cette fic à 21h03 et je la termine à 00h28. Vache ! 3h et demi pour écrire une fic de 3 pages. Pitoyable Sano ! Pitoyable ! Heureusement que j'ai eut ma femme au téléphone et que je suis chez ma Scouby… Bref, j'espère quand même que vous aurez survécu à la lecture de cette fic et que vous ne l'aurez pas trouvée trop nulle. Review please ! - Kisu minna !

Sano.


End file.
